A Kitten and Her Monkey
by OriginalCindy8
Summary: This story takes place during season 5 of RWBY on Menagerie, a couple of days before they leave for Heaven. It is a slow burning, SMUT story between Blake and Sun with a compelling story and plot.


"Sun, exactly how far away is this?" Blake inquired as she continued following Sun through the brush.

"It's not too much further I promise." Sun assured her.

 _Sigh._ "Sun we are leaving for Haven Academy in two days, surely _whatever_ you are planning can wait."

"Come on Blake, it won't take that long I promise." Sun pleaded. "Besides, your parents said we can take a break over the next 24 hours."

Blake looked at Sun, clearly unconvinced. They were about to lead a group of Faunas into a dangerous fight against the White Fang and whatever else awaited them in Mistral. Now was not the time to be relaxing despite what her parents had said.

"I don't care what my parents said," Blake protested. "Now is not the time to be playing around."

Noticing her hesitation Sun clasped both of her hands around hers.

"Blake, I realize that this is an important time for you, for all of us Faunas. In a couple of days you will be leading a massive number of peace loving Faunas against the threat of the White Fang. And while this action is the right thing to do, many may perish under your command."

Blake looked into Sun's sincere eyes as he continued.

"…And you'll have to come face to face with Adam." Sun whispered before turning back around, leading the way.

"It's because of this, because of the future danger we'll be facing, that I wanted to take this moment and make it special."

Sun pushed aside the last bit of shrubbery revealing a small clearing. In the center of the clearing sat two wooden chairs and a table, covered by a makeshift roof. Sun created the roof by tying the ends of a fishing net to nearby trees and laying several palm leaves on top. On the table sat a small lantern and two place settings. Off to the side, Blake noticed a huge cooler below a pitcher of water and a small radio on a tree stump.

"Too much?" Sun said, voice low and worried as Blake remained speechless.

"No," Blake replied. "It's beautiful." She placed a small peck on his cheek causing Sun to blush profusely before taking a seat.

Beaming with joy, Sun filled their glasses with water and placed two dinners from the cooler on to the plates in front of them.

"They didn't have your favorite dish here, but I got you something delicious: sushi with white rice and a side of oriental salad."

"Delicious indeed," Blake replied after taking a bite out of the sushi.

Sun smiled as he maneuvered his tail over to the radio. Both Blake and Sun jumped in surprise as hard rock blared out of the speakers.

"Wrong station, my bad." Sun hurried over to the radio, fumbling with the nobs in an attempt to change to station. Blake nearly toppled out of her chair she was laughing so hard.

"Much better," He exclaimed as smooth jazz began to play.

Resuming their meal, Blake took the opportunity to find out more about Sun.

"So Sun, tell me a bit about your life in Vacuo?"

"Huh?"

"I realize that I don't actually know that much about you. How did you end up going to Haven academy when you're from Vacuo?"

"That's an interesting story, actually…" Sun began.

Blake listened attentively as Sun eagerly told her his life story. _He's such an open book._ Thought Blake as time went by. _No hesitation, no secrets, no lies, what you see is what you get._ Blake often envied people like Sun, Ruby, and Yang. They were always so open and honesty that sometimes she wish she could be more like them.

Occasionally, Sun would take a break from talking to inquire more about Blake, but she'd deflect the question, preferring to hear more about Sun, to which he obliged.

"And that's pretty much everything I think," concluded Sun. "So what did you think about my life story?"

"It suits you, especially the reason why you want to be a Huntsman."

"Why did _you_ decide to become a Huntsman, Blake?" Sun asked.

Blake thought back to when she was first asked that question. "I want to become a huntsman because they are the most noble of warriors. I thought that if I became one, I could erase some of the things I've done and possibly find a way to erase hate altogether."

"That goal still seems so far away though, practically impossible." Blake sighed.

"I think you're doing great. If they're anyone who can stop the persecution of the Faunus, it's you."

"Thanks Sun."

Holding each other's hands, the two watched the setting sun together.

When the sun finished setting, the two walked back to the Belladona's temporary residence hand in hand. Being Faunus, they were capable of seeing clearly in the dark, sothe trip was an easy one to make. Blake spent most of the walk silently listening to Sun talk about his favorite music and song writers.

* * *

"So…" Sun began, hesitantly as the two entered the house. "We, eh, kinda talked about this before, but um I was wondering about your relationship with Adam."

Blake looked at Sun and then away again, proceeding to the couch a few feet away and taking in their temporary residence. Due to Blake burning down half the mansion, her parent's home became unlivable. Until the repairs were complete the family was relocated to a smaller house on the edge of town. The house had three bedrooms: one for Blake's parents, one for Blake, and one for Sun. The house also contained a living room, small kitchen, and two bathrooms.

"I'm sorry!" Sun stated flustered seeing how dejected Blake seemed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it's just I kinda overheard your conversation with Ilia when she called you out that one time and, well, um…"

His voice trailed off and Sun smacked himself in the forehead, looking sheepish. "Forget it; just forget that I even brought it up." Sun joined Blake on the couch, feeling her gaze intensely focused on him.

"I shouldn't have asked, it's your business not mine. Besides," Sun stated turning to Black with a smile. "Tonight is supposed to be a special night filled with fond memories we can look back on, not a night for remembering unpleasant things. I really shouldn't have asked" _Sigh._

"Thanks for joining me tonight, Blake. I had a great time. Goodnight." With that, Sun stood up to go to bed, only to be stopped by Blake's hand on his arm.

"You don't have to go and you don't have to apologize." Blake began. "And…and you don't have to apologize." Blake paused. "I don't mind talking in greater detail about Adam."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sun asked uncertain. "I mean, you're not really one to talk about yourself and that's cool with me. I just…I guess, I just asked out of my own selfish desire to know."

"You're right, I don't like to talk about myself," Blake replied. "But that's mostly because I don't want to face my past. Somehow I hoped that if I never talked about it, I could just forget it ever happened and move on." Blake stood up straight, hand still on Sun's arm, a feeling of confidence swelling within her. "But I decided not to run away from it anymore. Truth be told, I've wanted to talk about Adam with someone for a long time, but I was…too afraid."

Blake tugged on his arm, and they sat down again. She only took her hand back once Sun was looking at her. "Adam, Ilia, and I grew up together with the White Fang. We were the _best_ of friends who would do everything together. Adam was the strongest of us, the one with the most passion, and drive towards seeing the White Fang's mission accomplished. Under the leadership of Sienna Kon, Adam's abilities were recognized and he quickly grew through the ranks, eventually becoming the leader of the Vale faction."

"I had a great deal of respect for his leadership ability and dedication to the cause. That respect turned into admiration, which eventually turned into love. The love wasn't one sided though, as I grew to love Adam…he grew to love me." Blake sighed, low and soft.

"I wasn't the leader that Adam was, but I was better at handling internal conflicts, recruiting new faunas into the fold, and planning strategic attacks. In the areas that he lacked, I excelled and vice versa making us a perfect pair. Our fighting abilities were evenly matched as well, meaning we could watch each other's' backs without worry."

"Soon, we became a couple and Adam became my first. As time went on though, Adam began to change and well, you know the rest."

"Oh, I see, that's…cool." Sun managed to choke out.

Blake giggled at Sun's flustered state. "You don't have to force yourself to say anything Sun. I'm just glad to have you to talk to. You have no idea how good it feels to have that off my chest."

"What are friends for?" Sun beamed at Blake.

Blake couldn't help but smile back. Sun was just so bright, open, understanding, and goofy. Truthfully, he brought a lot of joy into Blake's life. Even being the dork that he was, he could still be quite earnest when he needed to be. It was thanks to him that she realized the importance of friendship, how running away was not the answer, and that she doesn't need to worry about driving others away with the truth.

 _Somehow without me noticing, he's become a pillar of strength for me._ Thought Blake as she and Sun proceeded back to their rooms together. Blake watched as Sun struggled to catch a plant he'd accidently knocked over as they were walking back.

 _A pillar of strength, yet still a complete dork._ Blake chuckled at how ridiculous Sun looked, trying so hard to stand the plant back up. It was a nice delay as they made their way down the hall.

They paused outside of Blake's bedroom door "Well here we are!" Sun exclaimed. "See you tomorrow." Sun waved before turning towards his own room only to be stopped by Blake's hand on his arm.

"What's wrong Bl…" he began, but feel silent as Blake's lips meet his. He felt his face heat up as he pulled away abruptly.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sun held his arm in front of his face, attempting to hide how bright red it had become. Blake couldn't help but think about how adorable Sun looked in that moment.

"You said this night was supposed to be a night of fond memories, so I'm making a few." Blake caressed Sun's cheek with her hand, pulling him in for another kiss.

Sun was prepared this time, and kissed her back. His tail came up to meet his arms, wrapping around Blake, and pulling her close. They remained together, lips locked, for a while before shifting apart.

"Follow me," Blake whispered into Sun's ear.

"Follow you, where?" Sun asked, a bit confused. Blake simply chuckled as she led him into her room.

She only got as far as putting her weapon and coat next to Sun's gloves and staff before they were climbing on the bed. Hardly a second later, the two were locking lips again. Blake slowly removed Sun's shirt before pushing him down on the bed, climbing over him and kissing his neck. She ran her hands across his muscular chest, catching the small moan that escaped his lips as she sucked his earlobe. _Looks like I found his spot_ , she thought, shifting back to his lips _._

She felt Sun's hands explore her own body as well: caressing her sides, then down to her thighs, and gripping her bottom. His hands moved back up, freezing right below her breasts. She laughed internally before sitting up and removing her top. She was about to unhook her bra when Sun stopped her.

"Wait!" He said sitting upright.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, fingers pausing.

"I, it's just that…" Sun struggled to find the right words. "Are we going to have…sex?" Sun stated the last word so softly it was barely audible.

Blake burst out laughing, irritating Sun.

"It's not that funny." Sun replied a little embarrassed and annoyed.

"Sorry it's just the way you said that and the clueless look on your face." Blake took a deep breath, calming down and regaining her composure. "Yes, I was planning on sleeping with you. Unless you don't want to." She added.

"What no I totally want to!" Sun assured Blake, clearly eager to continue. "I just…I just wanted to make sure that this was what _you_ wanted."

If it were possible, Blake would've fallen even deeper in love with Sun in that moment. He was being so earnest and gentle. It made her want him even more.

"Don't worry," Blake responded tossing her bra onto the floor. "I _want_ this."

Blake pulled close and the two resumed their passionate embrace as Sun sank back onto the bed. Blake swiftly undid Sun's pants and pulled both them and his underwear down in one tug. Starting from his neck, she slowly kissed down his chest and to his groin.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked looking at Sun's face.

"Yes," he said through his hand, which was covering his red face in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Blake returned her attention to Sun's nether regions. _He's quite endowed._ She thought as she slowly licked the length of his penis. Sun's cries of pleasure were audible in the background.

Feeling playful, Blake teased the tip of his penis with her tongue. Sun grimaced in both frustration and pleasure before finally breaking.

"Please stop toying with me and just suck it already." Blake laughed internally before placing it in her mouth.

Sun began to moan with pleasure as Blake continued to suck him.

"Wa-wait," he said, voice cracking. "I'm going to…"

Blake felt him release in her mouth. Sun looked slightly panicked, but Blake just simply spat the cum on the floor before climbing on top of Sun, smirking playfully.

"Now this is where the fun begins." She said, slipping Sun inside her before slowly rocking her hips in a circular motion.

After the initial contact, she slowly increased the speed until they both were moaning in pleasure. Placing his hands on her thighs, Sun caressed her body up to her breasts. Blake cried out as she felt his hands rub against her hardened nipples. She rode him harder, arching her back and working them both towards the next level of pleasure, their moans echoing around her room.

Several minutes passed until Sun released right before Blake released, both out of breath. After a moment, Blake let Sun slide out of her and laid down next to him. Panting heavily, the two lay there silently.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Sun stated, emphasizing each word. He turned to Blake, a huge grin planted on his face. "Who knew sex could be so enjoyable!"

"I thought this was your first time." Blake said before rolling onto her side, allowing her to place one arm across Sun's chest.

"Yeah, was it yours too?" Blake looked at Sun's face, unsure if he was serious or joking.

"Sun, weren't you paying attention to our conversation earlier?" Blake asked, annoyance clear in her tone. Sun nodded. "During that conversation I told you Adam was my _first_."

"Your first love, yeah I remember." Sun said turning his smiling face towards Blake.

 _He really is a complete and utter dork._ Blake thought to herself. " _No_ Sun, I meant he was the first guy I had _sex_ with not the first guy I loved."

"Oh…" Sun said, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"Adam and I shared a lot, but now that's in the past." Blake affirmed. "I'm moving forward with my life, finding new friends to spend time with, a new cause to fight for, and a new person to love."

"Oh," Sun whispered, right as Blake placed a gentle kiss on Sun's lips. Sun felt his tail and penis twitch as a pulse of heat worked its way up from his hips.

"Crap!" Sun cursed as Blake pulled back from the kiss quickly, looking puzzled. Sun decided to elaborate. "I want you so bad right now, do you think we could go again?"

"Sure, I just wasn't sure if you were up for another round." Blake admitted

"Of course I am," Sun said rolling on top of Blake. "But this time, _I'm_ on top!"

"Sure, if you can handle it," Blake teased.

Sun maneuvered on top of Blake, tail flicking back in forth in excitement. Blake wrapped her arms around Sun and he passionately caressed her lips with his own before moving his lips to her neck. With his left hand he massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb a top her nipple, then down her stomach to her thighs.

Sun pulled back momentarily, sliding both hand down her inner thighs. Gentle he pulled her legs apart and positioned himself between them. Realizing the position he was in, Sun decided to take a moment to admire just how beautiful Blake truly was.

Blake blushed slightly, feeling a little embarrassed under Sun's lustful gaze. Sun began to blush as well, feeling a little embarrassed by how captivated he was by her beauty.

"Your beautiful," he managed to choke out. " _Truly_ beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself, handsome." Blake replied, momentarily sitting up to plant a kiss on Sun's lips. " _Truly."_

Feeling encouraged, Sun thrusted inside Blake over and over again, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her sexy cries drove Sun mad with desire, making his tail flick faster and faster. Eventually, the two climaxed, Sun first and then Blake.

Truly exhausted this time, Sun collapsed next to Blake once more and pulled the covers up over their bodies. Blake cuddled up next to Sun, looking quite satisfied.

"Are…are you purring?" Sun asked after a while.

"Yes," Blake replied, purring a bit louder.

"I've never heard you purr before."

"You've never made me feel this good before."

Sun smiled smugly, prompting Blake to giggle slightly. Cuddled up next to each other, the two drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"This will be the day you've wanted for, this will be the day…" Sun joyfully sung as he chopped the fruits and veggies.

"Someone's in a good mood." Blake teased as she whisked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sun replied. "Operation Make Fond Memories was a complete success! Now we can focus on bringing down the White Fang and saving Haven Academy."

Blake smiled at Sun's upbeat and happy demeanor, simply enjoying his company. Returning to her task, Blake's mind drifted off to the events of last night. The feelings of his hands on her body, the taste of his lips, the warmth of his skin, and the unexpected skill in pleasuring he possessed.

 _It's going to be difficult looking at him for a while without thinking about it; especially since he refuses to wear his shirt properly. His tone body is quite the candy for the eyes after…_

"Ow." Blake looked up in surprise, seeing Sun sucking on his finger.

"Are you alright?" She asked, approaching him.

"Yeah, I just accidently cut my finger with the knife." Sun activated his aura, healing the small wound. "There we go."

"That surprised me. Last night you told me you were an ace in the kitchen, especially when it came to handling knives." Blake observed.

"I am usually, I just…just got a little distracted is all."

"Distracted, by what?"

"Nothing." Sun quickly answered, turning his face away from Blake. She saw the red in his face and put the pieces together.

"Could you have been thinking about last night?" Blake playfully teased, rubbing her hand over his stomach.

"Nope, not at all." Sun replied, faking obliviousness to Blake's advances.

"Well that's a shame," Blake sighed as she walked away. "Because I was."

Glancing behind her, Blake gave Sun a seductive smile before unbuckling her belt.

"I was trying my hardest to commit last night to memory." Blake slide her pants and panties off. "But sadly the moment is fading like a dream." Blake jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter. "Perhaps I need a bit of a refresher, you know…just to solidify the memory."

Sun grinned before eagerly approaching Blake, sliding between her spread legs. Their lips touched and the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. Blake combed her fingers through Sun's hair, while Sun wrapped his tail around her waist. Unbuckling his pants, he…

 _Crash!_

The two love birds whipped their heads around, spying Kali and Ghira standing in the living room, eye wide with shock.

"Mom! Dad!" Blake cried as she jumped off the counter, ducked down, and snatched her undergarments. "I thought you were coming back until later this evening."

"The training was progressing well, so we thought we'd come back and have breakfast with you two." Kali stated a little nervously as Blake redressed herself behind the counter. "I'm guessing that last night went _well."_

"Oh did it ever!" Sun honestly replied, only to be elbowed in the ribs by a now fully dressed Blake immediately after opening his mouth.

" _You!_ I turn my back on you for a few moments, trust you with my daughter, and this is how you repay me!" Ghira spoke in a menacing tone, veins throbbing uncontrollably.

"Dad!" Blake cried, positioning herself in front of the frightened Sun. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions when it comes to who I let in my bed. I wanted to _be_ with Sun, so I did."

"Now now, I know your upset dear," Kali stated in a soothing voice. "But Blake's right. She's old enough and mature enough to make these kinds of decisions."

"I can definitely vouch for how adult Blake is." Sun added.

Blake smacked her forehead at Sun's sheer stupidity, while Kali simply looked at him eyes wide with disbelief at his comment.

"ROARRRRRRRRRR!" Ghira roared as he drew out his claws, more than ready to finally rid himself of Sun's presence.

Thankfully, Sun was smart enough to sense he was in imminent danger. Grabbing his staff, he jumped out the back window and took off into the jungle, Ghira following close behind.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake cried chasing after the pair.

"Oh dear," Kali said as she watched them disappear into the brush.

And that was how Sun Wukong met his end.

 **THE END**

* * *

Just kidding!

Blake managed to catch up to her dad and calm him down before he beat the crap out of Sun. It was hard for him to accept, but eventually Ghira came to realize that Blake hadn't been his little girl in years and he needed to respect the decisions she made in life.

Despite this revelation, Sun wisely chose to remain as far away from Ghira as possible until they arrived in Haven.

 **THE END**


End file.
